


Hot Water

by mandatorily



Series: Shower Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shower Sex, Shower Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Jo can ever think about is a long, hot shower . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water

They’ve been staying at Bobby’s for a week. Training, fighting, clawing at strategy and the only thing Jo can ever think about is a long, hot shower at the end of the grueling day. Pulling the rubber band from her hair, she opens the door to the bathroom and walks in on Sam getting out of the shower. All six foot plus, toned, tanned, dripping, steaming, fucking gorgeous inch of him. Lust pools low in her belly, clenching inside her like she’ll die if she doesn’t touch him. Her eyes meet his, a silent question, as she shuts the door.


End file.
